Old Dez talking
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Dez is over 100 years old and tell his grandson's two little 6 year old daughters about Ally and Austin.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Old Dez talking**

**Dez is now more than 150 years old and his grandson's two little 6 year old daughters ask him about Austin and Ally after seeing a photo of them.**

"Uncle Dez, tell us about your best friend and his wife." says little cute Rae.

Dez smile at how the two little girls always call him Uncle Dez, even if he's not really their uncle.

"Oh gosh...let me think back a bit. I'm a very old man and things are really foggy in my mind, it's hard to remember things from so far back in time." says Dez, his voice weak by age.

"Old Uncle Dez, please don't die..." says little sweet Tanya in a sad voice. She's afraid that Dez is gonna drop dead right now.

"Awww, Tanya! My life won't end today." says Dez with a small friendly smile.

"You remember anything about Austin and Ally now?" says Rae in her giddy cheerful voice.

"Easy girls. I'm 150 years old and I can barely remember what happened last year so to pull out the memory of the year 2012 from my old mind is not easy." says Dez.

"We know you'll remember it, cause they were you bestiest buddies!" says Tanya and Rae at the same time.

"Austin and Ally's life together. It all began the day when Austin and I wanted to make a music-video so we went to the local music-store known as...Solar Blast...or was it Sonic Break...I seem to no longer remember the name...anyway...the store was owned by Ally's father. Austin sat down by the drum-set, while I was gonna film him with my camera-phone. Suddenly Ally walk up to us and tell us that we aren't allowed to play drums in the store." says Dez, doing his best to remember those times that now are a long way back in the past.

"Did Austin kiss Ally that day?" says Rae as she giggle a bit.

"Oh no, that was not how things went. Austin was the first one to fall in love with Ally. For her it took even longer." says Dez. "One time Ally was workin' on a song and Austin stole the song, well he didn't do it on purpose or anything, but he did steal it. The song...what's the name of the song? No, I don't know the name. The important thing is that when Austin heard Ally play that song he fell in love with her. Even if he probably deep down inside knew that she was the one for him, he didn't tell her."

"How did Ally find out that Austin had giant crush on her?" says Tanya.

"Not sure how long, but it has to have been at least a few weeks if I remember it right...after Austin fell in love with Ally she got hold of his phone and she read some of the txt-messages that Austin and I had sent to each other and she found out that Austin was in love with her and that made her feel the same She later told him that she knew and that she was in love with him too." says Dez.

"And what happen after that...?" says Rae.

"This is a part I find it hard to remember..." says Dez, but who can blame him. The man is 150 years old, his mind can't be able to keep all information properly.

"Come on, Uncie Dez...we wanna hear more!" says Rae.

"Don't rush me...I'm a very old man, girls." says Dez.

"Sorry..." says Tanya and Rae.

"Not sure how much time later, but then Austin took Ally on a perfect first date. I seem to have lost the details. They kept on dating and everything seemed to be perfect until that day that Austin and Ally wanted to forget. When the thing with Austin's female fans become too much for poor Ally to stand, she forced herself to break up with him, as she told me once, for the greater good. Time went by and then came the day when Ally took over her dad's music-store. A few days after that, Austin came back from his big tour and they talked and decided that life without the other one was to hard so they got back together, never to break up ever again." says Dez. "It was Austin & Ally ever since."

"Tell us about their daughter...tell us about Jane-Kathryn." says Rae.

"Okay, give me a moment to dig out the info. from my weak old mind." says Dez.

"Don't over-do it, uncie. We don't wanna see you die here." says Tanya in a sad voice.

"Okay...Jane-Kathryn was the beautiful daughter of Austin and Ally. She was a nearly perfect replica of her mom on the outside, but a mix of both her parents on the inside." says Dez.

"Where is she now?" says Rae.

"Who?" says Dez, who suddenly forget what they are talking about. He is old so it's natural for him to lose track of things at times.

"Jane-Kathryn, where is she?" says Rae.

"Dead unfortunately. She was killed in a fire, five years before you girls were born. Too bad...she'd love to meet you." says Dez as he cry a little when he think about how sad it is that Rae and Tanya never got to talk to Jane-Kathryn.

"Please don't cry, Uncle Dez! We love you!" says Tanya and Rae as they give Dez a gentle hug.

"What more do you want to know?" says Dez.

"Tell us about your wife? You used to have a wife, right?" says Tanya.

Dez begin to cry and his hands shake as he think about his dear wife. It's been years since Isabella died and Dez usually don't think about her too much, since it only make him cry, because he miss her so much.

Isabella DeWinter, or Bella as she is mostly known died nearly 20 years ago of old age, but Dez ( who hoped he'd die too so he and his wife could be together forever in Heaven ) survived and became older than almost any human before him.

"My wife...her name was Isabella DeWinter...she died several years ago... wish she was here. Life hasn't been the same since...she died." says Dez.

"How did you first meet her?" says Tanya.

"Truth is, I've Austin, Ally and my other friend Trish to thank for that. They actually set me up on a blind-date with her and some time into the date it was a spark of love and a few years later my beautiful Bella and I got married." says Dez.

"Awwwwwww, totally cute!" says Tanya and Rae.

"Who's Trish? Please, tell us about her." says Tanya.

"Where should I begin? Trish was a woman who was best friends with Ally all the way since Ally first day in kindergarten. Sure...Trish could be a little sarcastic and sassy every now and then, but she had a good heart once you got to know her for real." says Dez.

"Is she alive?" says Rae.

"Trish? No, she's dead." says Dez.

Dez decides to not tell the girls that Trish was a lesbian. Tanya and Rae are far too young to know that.

"Who was Trish in love with?" says Rae.

"I don't remember." says Dez, pretending to not know, even though he actually remember that Trish' wife was named Caitlin.

Caitlin ( or Cat as she was usually known ) is dead too.

"Come on, Uncle Dez! You're a worthless liar. Tell us who Trish was in love with?" says Tanya.

"I'm no liar, but I'm very old and my memory isn't the same as when I was young." says Dez.

"So you really don't remember who Trish was in love with?" says Rae.

"Sorry, I don't remember..." says Dez.

"Okay. If you really don't remember we won't force you tell us." says Tanya.

A few years later, Dez eventually die of old age, 178 years old. The oldest human ever.

Tanya, Rae and their dad Victor ( named so after Dez' father's best friend ) all cry when Dez die.

On Dez' gravestone it says: "Dezmond - Famous movie director, good friend and beloved husband. Ex spiritus scientia. Always in the heart of those who love him."

**The End.**


End file.
